


Living the Ordinary Life

by Estirose



Category: Starman (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much time has passed for Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for natmerc

 

 

_Thank you to tptigger for beta reading._

Scott had to admit that a lot of things had happened in the past two decades. He was a father now; he had kids, a wife, the usual things that he'd never expected that he'd have. At least when he was a teenager.

Being a teenager had seemed so long ago. It was like things were so much better, much less turbulent, and he enjoyed having adventures and other things. So much unlike living from day to day, hoping Fox would not come into town to find himself and his father, maybe finishing out a school year, or even a school month, or even a school day. Well, he usually made it more than one day.

His father had been adamant about him going to school. He'd been trying to make Scott a better-educated person, though Scott hadn't precisely seen it that way at the time. But now, he was glad he'd gone, glad he'd made the effort, glad that his father had looked out for him and that he'd turned out okay after all. He'd graduated from college, something he thought he'd never be able to do, before.

Of course, that had been thanks to George Fox finally having a heart attack and dying, but that was a minor matter. He knew his father had mourned Fox's death; he had never done so. The man had richly deserved dying, and Scott wasn't afraid to say it, even though his father would protest.

His father believed in the best of everybody, even George Fox. Why, Scott had never understood.

In some ways, he tried to be more like his father. His father had been - was - an amazing being. And at least he had peace now, no matter how much he had thought George Fox's life was worth saving. He and Scott's mother were one happy family, and Scott found it slightly odd to be a big brother to two kids.

Well, he would if he lived anywhere close. After all, he lived all the way across the country, or at least halfway. His folks lived out in Arizona; Flagstaff, to be exact, because his mother had loved the place. He was surprised that they hadn't taken up residence near Meteor Crater, but they hadn't. As for him, he preferred Washington. It was where he'd grown up, after all, in the rainy Pacific Northwest. It was home to him in a way no place else could be, where he knew the place and kind of knew the people and... well, he loved Seattle, no matter how strange it was sometimes. Sometimes he missed California, but it wasn't for lack of being there. With all the traveling he seemed to do down to the state, one would think that it was his second home.

It seemed like it had been, sometimes. California was a diverse state; he'd lived all over it during that long, terrifying time known as being a teenager. And he'd resented the state a lot for things that weren't really the state's fault. After all, the people of California hadn't precisely asked to have George Fox and his assistants among them.

He shuddered as he remembered those times he'd spent in Fox's company. Usually, the assistant of the day was some guy named Wylie; he'd heard the name often enough when Fox had yelled at the guy. Wylie himself seemed dumb as a doorknob, but what did he know? It wasn't like the guy had come after them. In all, it was like when Fox was gone, things had gotten quiet. Things had gotten really quiet. Like, he'd been able to finish out the school year!

He'd been able to have a normal life, or at least as normal as one could when one was part human and part... something else, whatever his father was. He knew a little bit about his father's home planet, the one that circled the star Algeiba, or Al' Geiba as he often saw it. He wished that he'd been more into astronomy, but in the end? He had to admit he liked teaching better.

Of course, being a teacher meant not being rich, but he could live with that. His wife Annie was from California; when they had time, they took the train down to California to visit her folks, or flew when they had money. Those were more frequent than he often thought they'd be; together, they somehow scraped together enough money. Of course, Annie made a fair amount more than he did, and he was the one that still got summer vacation. Sort of.

And sometimes they went to Arizona to be with his parents. His parents, of course, loved his wife, and Annie got along just fine with them. Of course, it was not hard to get along with his father; even after years and years on Earth, he was still amazingly not cynical. Scott and Annie kept in touch with them by phone and by email and by webcam, using Earth technology to make sure nobody was left out.

It was not a bad life, Scott knew. It was an ordinary life, actually. The life that he'd assumed he'd lived, prior to the Lockharts dying, a life he thought he'd never see when Fox came into his life again. He could hardly complain about bills and kids and everything else when the world was being so nice to him for once. He went to school; he taught; he came home, played with the kids, did the chores, and went to bed.

So mundane. So possibly boring. But it was the life he'd dreamed of, the life so ordinary that he'd never thought he'd be grateful for it. But he was, he was very much so, just because he'd seen how life could be when one was on the run, when one didn't have the stability that he had. When one was being chased, when one had to run.

He didn't miss the running life at all. He didn't miss Fox, he didn't miss Wylie, he didn't miss anybody in Washington D.C. He had the life he wanted, the stable, boring life, and it was just fine.

 


End file.
